Heart To Heart
by Breathless02
Summary: He was a complete failure. But this failure had a dream, that he swore to fulfill even if it'll cost him his life. One heart, one soul and one ambition. To change the world, to make it a better place...through the heart of children. 1827
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Another story. I'm on break for the next week and I am finally able to get some time to myself. I hope this one will turn out alright. So please give it a try, don't judge a book by it's cover. Maybe this one is just right for you.

So, here I go: ENJOY~

* * *

><p>,,<strong><em>I'll be your heartbeat''<em>**

_Do you know what it's like?_

_To be the only one different,_

_To not know why I'm excluded..._

_To get this vile, evil treatment?_

* * *

><p>I remember that I have always been alone in a world, which was founded on success and money. No matter how hard I tried or struggled to fit in, I remained a useless fool, who was played with by others. Even in young years I learned that to survive you had to have a dream, an ambition so that you wouldn't give up and eventually succumb to the need of ending a pitiful existence.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you know what it's like?<em>

_When you sit all alone at a table_

_And everyone is chatting merely?_

_Except you, that is..._

_No one is talking to you._

* * *

><p>Pain and aches soon became a daily occurrence for me; with no one to depend on I had to find another outlet to confide in. And I did. I found myself entranced by it, by the sheer wish to believe in the good that still remained in the world. I found this piece of innocence…in the eyes of children.<p>

I loved to hear their delighted laughter, see their smiles that made them shine in a radiant, almost blinding light. They weren't touched by their vile environment; they didn't know what would become of them in the future. And I found my place in preventing this from happening.

Throughout my life I had learned of betrayal, loss, pain and greed. I knew what a human was able to do, seeing as I had been exposed to all of their sick treatments for a long, long time. But I wouldn't give up, I had a dream, so I had found something to live for.

Despite being alone, I forced my way through school, barely managing to succeed, but I did, somehow. And after that, my real life started.

So, here I am now. Wearing the best pair of blue jeans I owned and an orange sweater bearing my favorite number of 27, I stood in front of the Vongola orphanage.

I took a deep breath and moved towards the entrance.

I knew that I had to do this. And this time, I wouldn't fail.

Never again.

* * *

><p><em>Do you know what it's like?<em>

_To finally laugh and smile freely?_

_I will soon, soon find my well-rested peace,_

_In their laughter and smiles._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_**,,I'll be your anchor''**_

* * *

><p><em>What is my strength?<em>

_What ability do I have to make me living a reason for existing?_

* * *

><p>The oak double doors stood tall and intimidating before the young brunette, making him feel even smaller than he already was. His gravity defying hair stuck out in all directions and fell into his honey colored eyes.<p>

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, until he opened them again, determination clearly expressed in them, and knocked.

The pound shook the whole door and the wood moaned under the pressure. It was an old door, but solid and robust none the less.

After some minutes, the door slowly opened under an ear numbing creak and a man wearing a black suit appeared in the doorway.

''Yes?''

The brunette felt a shiver make its way down his back and he swallowed to clear his suddenly dry throat.

''Umm…h-hello,sir. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I called yesterday for a job interview with someone called…Reborn-san?''

The silver haired man scowled and narrowed his pale green eyes. He looked him up and down until he stepped back and let Tsuna in.

''Yes, Reborn informed me earlier of someone coming over today. But I wouldn't have guessed the new applicant to be quite…this pathetic. Tch, what a pain.''

Tsuna's eyes widened at the obvious detest the other man, which he assumed to be around the same age as him, voiced out. But the brunette wouldn't let his opinion waver; no he had to make it. Whatever it may cost him!

* * *

><p><em>I desperatly try to achieve something special.<em>

_I try so hard to become worthy of being alive!_

* * *

><p>Tsuna hurried after the man, who had already conquered quite a distance without looking back to see if Tsuna was actually following him. All the while, the brunette heard him mumble under his breath about his foul mood and how he hated to be ordered around by Reborn.<p>

After walking up some stairs and down some corridors, the silver-haired male finally stopped in front of a black door, which held a nameplate that read ''Reborn's office''.

So, Tsuna guessed, this was it.

The silverette knocked and a deep, rough voice called them to 'come the hell in'.

On entering, Tsuna felt an ominous aura coming from someone who sat in a black leather armchair with his back turned towards us.

''Here is the new applicant, Reborn. And please don't make such a mess again, or get someone else to clean it up.''

With that the silver-haired man exited through the door, which he all but banged shut behind him with a loud slam.

''_M-Mess? What the hell did I get myself into?''_

''Dame-Tsuna…don't just stand there like an idiot and take a seat!''

That snapped the boy out of his thoughts, but made him squirm in discomfort all the more. Tsuna eventually took a place in one of the two swivel chairs in front of the massive desk.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, the person he assumed to be 'Reborn' turned around.

Tsuna was shocked to see that his counterpart was quite handsome with unruly black hair that was only tamed by a black fedora, which was surrounded by an orange badge around the top, and black curly sideburns. Equally beady black eyes stared into his own honey colored ones and a smirk adored his full lips. He wore a suit and a matching white dress shirt, although lacking a necktie. The strangest part though was the small green _lizard _that sat on the fedora, seemingly sleeping the day away.

''So, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 21 years old, blood type B+, 169 cm sm-tall *cough*, 52 kilo... telling from your application you have bad grades in every subject, you are bad in sports, you do not have any remarkable experiences in anything and you have no club or any other social activity to present. All in all: you are one complete failure. Normally I wouldn't even have considered to invite you to a job interview, but I was drunk and in the mood for some amusement. So, tell me one good reason why I should hire you for the job of a 'babysitter'?''

This was it. This was his chance to make his one dream come true. The most important moment in the world was right here before him…so why was his head all blank now?

''I-I…you see…I…''

''Enough! As I expected you aren't fit to fulfill my expectations, dame-Tsuna. These children deserve only the best and most promising educators and you wouldn't even stand one day! Tch, you're a waste of my time! Get out of my office!''

Tsuna's eyes immediately grew to the size of dinner plates on seeing Reborn pull out a green hand gun that pointed directly at his head.

''_Waste of time? No…I-I can't fail again. I promised…I-I…!''_

* * *

><p><em>I don't rechieve anyting.<em>

_I am...so useless..._

_so..._

_should I die?_

* * *

><p>Brown hair suddenly covered those expressive honey eyes and Tsuna stilled in his seat. Reborn was about to shoot him, when suddenly he felt a strong aura surround the younger boy before him.<p>

Tsuna sunk his fingers deep into his thigh to stop them from shaking. He felt himself reaching his limit and he allowed it to happen. He couldn't fail again. Even if this sick person would shoot him, he at least had tried.

''Listen here, you bastard! My whole life had been nothing more than running away from people who would bully and beat me, who badmouthed me and thought of me as nothing more than trash beneath their feet! I'm so sick of it all. I had been so many times, but you know what! I never gave up! I survived, because I had something that I wanted to archive more than anything else in the world! That something, the dream that drove me here, is to care for those children that still have a future! I want them to grow up in happiness, for them to not succumb to a world where they have to become monsters to get a false feeling of love and security. I want to teach them what real love is, so that they can be happy. I want to give them a purpose in life. That is my dream! And I will achieve it!''

After his shouting and yelling tirade, he breathed heavily and his whole form was shaking with emotion. At some point during his speech he had stood up from his chair, knocking it backwards with the force.

Tsuna had closed his eyes at the end, his fists balled at his side.

There. He had said what he wanted to say and now he could go and think about what to do with his life again.

After a few moments of silence, Tsuna sighed and turned towards the door, without saying another words. He had to fight the tears to keep them at bay, but he knew that once he had stepped through that door, he wouldn't be able to keep them to himself for another moment.

Just when he had put his hand down onto the equally black door handle, a voice called out to him.

''I give you one chance, dame-Tsuna. Just one, so use it wisely. You will come back here tomorrow and I will introduce you to the child you will be in charge of for one day. Mess up and you will be dead in a blink of an eye. Got that?''

Tsuna immediately turned around, a bright smile lighting up his whole face.

''Thank you so much, Reborn-san! I will do my best!''

''Tch, I hope I'm not going to regret that. Go already, dame-Tsuna, or should I shoot you?''

''HIIIII! N-No! See you tomorrow!''

With that the brunette all but skipped down the hallway, whistling a happy tune. I did it. And he would prove to the world his worth.

* * *

><p><em>No, I will prove my worth to you. <em>

_I will not die before at least trying to change something. _

_Even if I die..._

_I tried._

* * *

><p>Reborn looked at the shut door, where only seconds ago the strange boy had exited through.<p>

He shuffled through some files on his desk while petting his lizard which had crawled onto his shoulder. Soon, the black-haired male pulled out a thick beige file that he had been searching for and opened it.

An evil smirk spread across his face and a invidious laugh filled the spartan office.

''Let's see how you will manage with this kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

* * *

><p>K, that was it. Think it has any potential?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! The chapter practically wrote itself, so here it is: hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**_,,I'll be your safe haven''_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Waves brush over the shore_

_Gently, pulling and stretching_

_Its wide depth. _

_Over the sand and stones,_

_So, so very gently._

* * *

><p>That night I dreamed. I dreamed of laughter and happiness, vibrant colors and peace. It was the most beautiful feeling that I have ever felt in my whole life. Here, in my own world, there was no pain or agony; no one screamed and no one hurt. My mind and my heart could finally rest.<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around.

There were children surrounding me, looking up to me with dimpled smiles on all of their faces. The sound of sweet laughter filled the air and finally echoed inside my head. They were still so small, barely even reaching my hip.

''That is what I wished for. Thank you for surviving.''

And then, in a blink of an eye, they grew older and older. Their bodies matured, their eyes became sharp…and all innocence vanished. The merry laughter that had previously resonated with my heart, like one heartbeat…became deeper…and meaner.

''N-No! Don't become like them! Come here, I will sooth all those fears away!''

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes when the day seems to darken<em>

_And light_ _fades to gray..._

* * *

><p>They looked at me with their hard, piercing gazes. And then they broke out in plangent, evil laughter.<p>

''Why would we listen to such a useless fool such as yourself? You don't deserve to be alive, you weakling! Only the strong people have a right to survive in this world and people like you…should just go away and die!''

''N-No…this…this isn't what I wanted. I failed again…I failed…I FAILED! AAARRGGHHH!''

* * *

><p><em>In times when hope is useless and doubt is<em>

_Overwhemling my mind._

_I fear to loose myself._

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees, my hands covering my eyes. I didn't want to see. I've had enough already.<p>

But my scream of pure despair only met a wall of barking laughter that was as unbreakable as the cold stones that resided inside these monster's bodies as hearts.

And finally…

I woke up.

* * *

><p><em>Certainty and Insecurity.<em>

_Knowing, but forgetting?_

* * *

><p>After that night Tsuna felt a throbbing pain inside his heart that just wouldn't go away. Did his dream even have a chance to become reality? Was it really so foolish of him to believe in the good in people's hearts, that they were able to change?<p>

''I have one chance to make things right. And I swore to use it!''

Tsuna put all his doubt away for the moment; he wouldn't let himself get overwhelmed by the dark cloud that seemed to have settled over his heavy heart.

A nervous Tsuna stood before the same tall oak door that he had stood before only yesterday and forced himself to knock again.

Soon the door was opened for him, but no one greeted him.

''Hello? Umm…I guess, I'm coming in…excuse the intrusion.''

Once he was inside, the door suddenly closed itself as if moved by a ghost and shut with a squeaking creak.

''HHHHHHIIIIIIII!''

''Shut up already, dame-Tsuna. It's just a door.''

''R-Reborn-san! Good morni-''

''Yeah, yeah…let's get a move on. Before I introduce your charge for the day to you, you have to meet his father. And just a piece of advice: don't, and I mean _**don't, **_irritate him or you're going to die before I can get my hands on you.''

Tsuna instantly paled at those words. What has he gotten himself into? All these people had to have some attitude problems!

Suddenly a bullet sizzled past his cheek, only missing him my a few millimeter.

''HHHIIIII! Reborn, what was that for?''

''I can read minds, and don't call me so familiarly!''

''HHHHIIIIIII! I'm s-sorry, Reborn-san!''

With that Reborn turned around and stalked away, leaving Tsuna to follow behind him.

The young brunette was sweating and trembling in fright by now. Somehow, he suddenly had a really bad feeling about this.

On his way, Tsuna's curiosity grew. He wondered whom he would have to take care of. He already gathered from Reborn's 'greeting' that it had to be a boy. But suddenly a thought rushed through his mind, causing him to stop his walk, only to hurry after the retreating back of the taller male.

''Ne….Reborn-san? This is an orphanage, right? So why do I need to meet the father of my charge?''

Abruptly Reborn stopped, causing Tsuna to crush into the broad back. The black-haired male looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow.

''Did you honestly think, that I would let such a failure anywhere near my children? Don't be stupid. No, you will have to watch the son of a friend of mine for the day.''

With that Reborn walked on.

Tsuna followed, but his thoughts were racing a mile in a minute. In the end, it wouldn't matter which child he was supposed to care for. He would try his best.

Soon, the both of them entered another office through a dark purple door. Once inside, Tsuna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he pointed an accusing finger at the person who was sitting in the black armchair behind a broad, equally dark desk filled with mountains of papers.

''Y-You…''

''Yes? Do I know you, herbivore?''

Tsuna's mouth fell open when he realized that the person who was sitting before him was actually Hibari Kyouya. The head of his old school's discipline committee!

The brunette tried to voice out an answer, but he was too stupefied, to say anything.

''Answer me, or I'll bite you to death!''

''HIII! No, you don't know me!''

Tsuna heard Reborn chuckle behind him, but he pulled himself together and forced himself to stay calm.

Hibari sighed in annoyance and looked at the person who he assumed would be the one to look after his son. He felt a vein pop out on his temple in irritation when he realized that the brunette practically screamed 'herbivore'. He was weak, insecure, and downright pitiful. Well, at least his son would have fun breaking this one.

With that in mind a smirk played itself on his lips.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi. You will be in charge of my son for the day. Prepare yourself. And after the day, if you manage to live that long that is, he will decide whether you are fit to be a babysitter or not. You can back out now, it's your last chance.''

Tsuna gulped and his heart was racing inside his chest. He knew Hibari and what kind of man he was. He would always torture and beat people up that dared to even look at him. He was exactly one of those men that he wanted to prevent the children to become. So, what better way was there to prove his worth, if not now?

With his mind made up, Tsuna composed himself and looked into steel blue eyes.

''I accept. I will take care of your son, the best way possible. I promise that no harm will come to him, I'll protect him with my life!''

Hibari and Reborn raised an eyebrow at that, until Reborn couldn't hold it in any longer and broke out in loud laughter, while holding his stomach.

''Haha…don't sprout so much nonsense, dame-Tsuna. You better worry about yourself than that little brat. Just wait until he's through with you.''

Hibari also let a small smirk play around his mouth. He didn't want to acknowledge the small pang in his heart that he felt when he first laid his eyes on the small brunette boy. Somehow…he seemed almost…familiar.

A sudden knock interrupted his thoughts.

''Come in.''

''Good morning, dad, Reborn.''

Hibari stood up and walked towards the new visitor. He put one large hand on the small shoulder and pressed it gently.

''Meet, Kazuki, my son.''

* * *

><p><em>I have to believe, I'm in need of believing<em>

_In my own strength, in my own worth._

_To keep me going,_

_When the day again, _

_Is gray._

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done.<strong>_  
><em>**Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So you already noticed that this story has an OC, but don't turn your back on me now. The main pairing is still 1827, just you wait!**

**Alright, those who are still with me: enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

******,,_I'll be your guiding light.''_**

_I see life, I see the beauty of things, that don't matter to anyone else._

_In the rythm of harmonies, _

_Of the vivid vibration of colors,_

_Bonds between you and me._

* * *

><p>The moment my eyes locked with those teal ones, I knew that I was in for a world of trouble. They were cold, unforgiving and they spoke of so much maturity beyond the age of that small seven year old. So young, and yet …already touched by the cruel outside world. There was no more innocence in them, no emotions at all.<p>

My heart beat so fast, but not out of fear, no, it was racing in an overwhelming heat of pure rage.

I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't yell and I felt my fingers dig into my palm. What had they done to this child!

He was watching me and my every move with interested ignorance.

I felt it my heart and in every fiber of my body.

Everything in me was reaching out to him, to this one child.

I would make him smile.

I would save him.

* * *

><p><em>I care too much, <em>

_I care,_

_I worry_

_And I wish_

_That soon...I won't be the only one to remain caring._

* * *

><p>…''Meet, Kazuki, my son.''<p>

Before him stood a young raven-haired boy with teal eyes and soft features. He looked like the exact replica of his father…and Tsuna guessed, not only in appearance, but also personality wise.

Kazuki was watching Tsuna intently, until a scowl set itself on his lips and he turned towards his father.

''This…_weak plant eater _is supposed to be my babysitter? You can't be serious, father!''

''Hush, the decision is already made, so deal with it.''

''Grr…._**fine**__!''_

The young boy all but pranced towards the door with crossed arms and stopped.

''Are you waiting for a special invitation? Let's go, plant eater!''

''HHIII…a-alright. Excuse me…''

With that Tsuna followed his new charge out the door.

They walked for a little while in complete silence. Tsuna kept watching the seven-year-old in fascination, only waiting for the right moment to approach the younger male.

* * *

><p><em>Just one,<em>

_Just you,_

_That is enough._

* * *

><p>''S-so Kazuki-san…what would you like to do?''<p>

''None of your business.''

''I…see…well, what abou-''

A loud growl suddenly filled the silence.

Kazuki was watching the brunette with one raised eyebrow, whereas Tsuna only chuckled in embarrassment while blushing.

''Tehe…guess it wasn't a good idea to skip breakfast?''

''Tch, you're so pathetic. You can't even take care of your own needs-***growl***…''

''Ha! Guess I'm not the only one who's hungry here! Come on, Kazuki-san. Let's find something to eat!''

With that Tsuna suddenly grabbed Kazuki's little hand in his own and ran down the corridor while dragging a protesting raven behind.

''S-Stop dragging me, you bast-argh!''

Tsuna stopped abruptly, causing the unsuspecting boy to crush into his back. The brunette turned around and had a deep frown set on his face.

''Kazuki-san! No swearing!''

''Tch…who are you to tell me what to do? I hate the likes of you!''

Suddenly Tsuna kneeled in front of the boy, so that they were on the same eye-level. All the while he didn't let go of the raven's hand.

''I am your babysitter and I take my job very serious. I don't want you to swear, at all. Do you understand?''

''And what will you do if I don't listen? You damn fool-OW!''

Tsuna had really hit him on the head! Not firm, but who cares! That weak _**plant eater **_dared to hit HIM!

''You will regret that, you bastard! I'll bite you to death!''

With that the young boy broke free from Tsuna's hold on his hand and pulled out two purple tonfas, which resembled the ones his father always used, just a size smaller to fit into the smaller hands of the younger Hibari. He lunged forward, ready to hit the still kneeling brunette.

But his attack never reached Tsuna. Instead the older male had his hands tightly wrapped around the steel sticks and holding them captive. Kazuki tried to pull free, but Tsuna was stronger. The young raven glared at his babysitter. How dare he tried to resist and go against him? No way, he wouldn't lose to him!

Kazuki let go of the tonfas and aimed a kick to the brunette's stomach. Tsuna hadn't expected this one, so the pain came as a total surprise and sent him to the ground while holding his aching stomach.

''Ow! Kazuki, don't do that!''

The raven got even more annoyed at the moment.

''Don't order me around, weakling! I hate you!''

Hurt flashed through those honey orbs, but Kazuki ignored it. Instead he readied himself for another hit. Tsuna saw the next attack coming and steeled himself for the pain.

''Umpf…s-stop it! I mean it!''

''Tch! You're pathetic! Go back to where you come from! I don't want you!''

''…_useless fool…don't deserve to me alive…only the strong people deserve to survive…DIE!''_

The voices of the children from his dream suddenly returned to him. Why now! No…no…he needed to focus! He could change him. He knew that he was able to do it!

With a surge of strength, Tsuna pushed himself off the ground and lunged at Kazuki, who immediately took a defensive stance, thinking that Tsuna was going to hit him.

So, the raven was even more surprised to find himself in a tight embrace. The brunette had his arms around him and pulled the smaller boy tightly to his chest.

Kazuki struggled vehemently and wriggled, but Tsuna only hugged him tighter the more the other moved. After a few seconds, Tsuna felt the other go slack in his arms, ceasing all resistance. The brunette only let up on his embrace a little, but not letting go. Instead he put his lips to the raven's ear and whispered in a low, shooting voice.

''Calm down, Kazuki. There is no need for you to hit me, because I'm not going to hurt you. I know that you don't trust me and you told me enough times already that you hate me. But I don't care, Kazuki. I want to help you. Can you hear my heartbeat? It's racing, because I AM afraid.''

Kazuki stilled, his whole body growing rigid and tense as soon as he felt those warm arms surrounding him, only to struggle and fight for the other to let go. But it was useless. And suddenly, this annoying brunette talked to him.

Tch, not going to hurt him? He didn't care! He would be the one to hurt him, if he would only let him go already! And what was that about his…heartbeat? As soon as those words were spoken to him, Kazuki couldn't help but listen. And there it was…a strong, but accelerating heartbeat. He…was afraid of him? No surprise there…everyone was afraid of him…

''You should fear me, plant eater! And now I will bite you to-''

''No, Kazuki, I'm not afraid OF you. I'm scared FOR you, because I can see it in your eyes. The words you try so hard to suppress… I know that you too, are scared.''

Kazuki's eyes widened only a fraction, barely noticeable, but it was there.

''I am not scared, plant eater. Why would you say that? And let me go already!''

The arms tightened again.

'' I won't. Not until you promise me that you won't swear anymore. Every time you do, I will just hug you again.''

''You…what? You can't be serious!''

An amused chuckle reached the raven's ear, causing him to shiver.

''Oh? Well, I am! And I won't let go until you promise me, so you're choice.''

Kazuki contemplated for a moment, until he sighed. He was in a predicament.

''_**Fine**_! I won't swear anymore. Now let me the hel- I mean…let me go!''

''Alright! ''

* * *

><p><em>I want you to have my eyes,<em>

_A part of my mind, so that you will understand me_

_And together, we'll live life and enjoy all these special things it has to offer,_

_But are left meaningless by others._

* * *

><p>Tsuna slowly unwounded himself from the smaller boy, but not without a ruffle to those soft raven locks.<p>

''Thank you, Kazuki. Now come on. We're still hungry, right?''

Tsuna casually took the raven's hand again, this time without protest.

On their way, Kazuki was deep in thought. Somehow this weakling was different from all his previous babysitters. No one had ever dared to order him around, let alone hit him over the head. It didn't really hurt, seeing as it was just a gentle pat to the back of his head, but the action alone surprised him. And even though he kicked him hard in the stomach…the brunette wasn't angry. But what confused him the most was the fact, that that stupid airhead…wasn't afraid of him.

Shyly, Kazuki tightened his hold on the other's hand. He was answered by a bright smile of the brunette, which lit up his whole face.

''Tch, stupid plant eater…''

''Haha…I like you too, Kazuki.''

The raven immediately flushed red, but tried to suppress the heat of embarrassment.

This was going to be a loooooooong day.

A surprised gasp escaped the older male, who was watching the small TV intently. Maybe he hadn't been so wrong about this one boy. Maybe…this was just the person that they had all been waiting for.

* * *

><p><em>Please, would you make the start for me,<em>

_To try and see..._

_That life's beauty_

_Is for you and me?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**That was the third chapter. Give Kazuki a chance, he's not so bad after all, right :D? **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those people out there who reviewed, added this to their favourite list or just read it and liked it :)

Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

****_**,,I'll be your saviour''**_

_Time flies, hearts open, but my eyes..._

_They are closing to all the things, to all the people..._

_Around me._

_I can hear them._

_The sound of life srrounding me;_

_But ms own voice..._

_Is empty._

* * *

><p>In my past…I had been another person; someone who was neither real nor an illusion. I simply existed. Day after day, I was just…there.<p>

I had wished that I had been born without any emotion at all. My presence was already as faint as a mere shadow…so why did I hurt? Why did I feel so much pain and agony? And no one cared.

That day I finally realized that I was alone. And I would be for as long as this heart, my heart was beating.

Eventually my tears did stop and my voice did quiet down, until not even a whimper would pass my lips.

But it wasn't enough.

And at that time in my life…I was close to falling.

I had it all planned out.

Just one more hour, just 5 more minutes…and then my heart would finally stop.

I remember that I was about to close my eyes for the last time…but then he appeared. That was when an angel saved me.

And that was also the day that I was given a reason for being alive.

And I swore that I would make it worth it.

* * *

><p>''Kazuki-kun! Hurry up or I fear my stomach might just eat itself!''<p>

''Foolish plant eater! Don't drag me or I will bite you to death!''

''HHHHHIIIII! Don't do that!''

The two of them were running down the broad hallways, with a rather small brunette pulling a stoic raven by the hand behind him. Everyone that the unusual duo passed would turn their heads in wonder. To hear the young Hibari yell out and even allowing someone to touch him without being mutilated was simply a miracle in itself.

Soon they arrived at their destination. Tsuna was panting, while supporting his upper weight by bowing forward and placing his hands on his bent knees. Kazuki was only slightly out of breath, but leaned against the door for support none the less.

''N-Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving!''

And again a loud growl filled the air, coming from the heavily blushing Kazuki.

''_So cute…''_

Tsuna laughed and gently ruffled Kazuki's raven locks.

''Come on then!''

With that Tsuna disappeared behind the door, leading to the kitchen, leaving the younger male behind.

Kazuki only blinked stupidly at the whirlwind that was his brunette babysitter, but hesitantly followed after him. He was hungry after all and since they were here anyways, he might as well get something to fill his empty stomach.

Tsuna gaped at seeing the huge, extravagant kitchen. Everywhere he looked people in clean white clothes were running about, grilling, cooking and baking food in all forms and sizes.

Kazuki who didn't expect Tsuna to still stand behind the door, ran into his back, causing the both of them to stumble slightly. But Tsuna quickly encircled the other's waist and held them both upright.

The brunette turned towards the raven with his wide honey colored eyes.

''Ne, Kazuki-kun…is there maybe another kitchen I can use?''

The younger male looked up at Tsuna and scowled.

''Why would you ask that? Tell the cooks what you want and they'll immediately prepare it for you.''

Kazuki freed himself from Tsuna and was about to make his way over to one of the cooks, when suddenly he was held back by a gentle tuck on the back of his purple sweater.

''I want to cook you something for you. I know that this food is probably really expensive and high class…but I want you to taste something that I made with my own hands. Can you understand that?''

Kazuki looked back at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. No, he didn't understand and that irritated him all the more. What was the difference in eating this food or something that has been made by the brunette? His curiosity was kindled though. Maybe it was worth a shoot.

With an annoyed sigh Kazuki deliberately grabbed hold of the surprised Tsuna's hand and dragged him away again. Soon they entered a rather deserted room, where a small kitchenette was located.

Tsuna's face instantly brightened, which caused Kazuki to blush a deep red. Really, this plant eater's smile was something else.

''Alright, let's get to work, Kazuki-kun!''

''Huh? What do you mean with 'let's'? You don't honestly believe that I would help you? Don't be stupid.''

If Tsuna would have dog ears and a tail, Kazuki was sure that he would look exactly like a kicked puppy.

''Please?''

The brunette came closer and closer, his face slowly approaching that of Kazuki.

''Won't you help me, Kazuki? It's going to be sooo much fun…please?''

A vein popped out at the raven's temple. He couldn't look away from those deep honey eyes that seem to grow bigger and more dazzling each centimeter that the brunette came closer.

''Sheesh, you won't take no for an answer, right? And don't come any closer! I don't want to see you ugly face so close to me, you damn plant eater-OW! Why did you hit me? Do you want to die?''

''I told you to not swear! Apologize now!''

Kazuki was stunned and rubbed his head. He just couldn't keep up with this strange person. And somehow…it was intriguing to him.

''S-sorry…''he mumbled under his breath, nearly inaudible.

But Tsuna caught it and smiled again, while quickly hugging Kazuki.

As soon as the hug came, Kazuki was free again.

''As for your punishment…you will wash and chop the salad! Come on, wash your hands Kazuki-kun and let's get started!''

All the young and horribly confused boy could do was rubbing his temples where he felt an annoying headache coming.

''Yeah..let's get this over with…''

* * *

><p>Reborn was laughing and holding his stomach as if he was in pain. Really, that brunette nutcase certainly was something else. The question now was…what he could do to make the situation even better? An evil smirk caused his full lips to rise and a chuckle filled the silence of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Kazuki were sitting around the small table and ate their home-made meal, when a sudden nervous shiver made its way down the brunette's small back.<p>

Kazuki noticed the shiver and looked at the older male questionably, but Tsuna only smiled and shook his head. The two continued to eat in silence until everything was finished and their burning hunger had been appeased.

''So? Did you like it?''

Kazuki placed his empty rice bowl back onto the table and looked down at his tightly clasped hands in his laps.

It had indeed been delicious and somehow…it had been _enjoyable _to do something as trivial as cooking food. He never had felt the need to do something like that before, seeing as there always had been someone to do it for him. But to do it on your own? It had been…fun. A pleasant shiver made its way down his back and a soft blush appeared on his rosy cheeks.

The thought alone sounded silly in his ears…but he couldn't help but look at the hopeful face of his babysitter that was still waiting for his answer.

''I-It was…okay.''

Tsuna's smile faltered a bit and to Kazuki's annoyance he felt a stab of guilt in his heart. But he was too embarrassed to be honest; he couldn't help it.

''Well I guess, we're not that good of a cook, but anyways, I had fun cooking the food with you. It has been a long time, since I was able to cook for someone. It's nice, so thank you!''

Kazuki was surprised to hear that. What did he mean? Didn't he have someone to cook for? Was he…alone at home?

The sad look on the brunette's face suddenly irritated him. He walked over to the unsuspecting male and hit him with his tonfa in the stomach.

''O-Ow! What did I do?''

''Tch, don't make that face in front you me. It makes you look even uglier than your moronic smile.''

Tsuna's eyes widened and suddenly his whole face broke up into a beautiful smile.

''Thank you, Kazuki. You're a good boy.''

And then, the young raven found himself again being enveloped by warm arms that pressed him gently to the brunette's firm chest.

But this time, Kazuki didn't feel the need to push away. Instead he shyly tucked at the orange shirt of the other and closed his eyes.

''Ne, Kazuki? Are you often on you own? I bet your father is often preoccupied with his work...so who…takes cares for you?''

Kazuki instantly stiffened and grew tense in Tsuna's embrace. His heartbeat was suddenly speeding up, but his inside…grew as cold as stone.

Kazuki realized what he was doing and immediately pushed himself away from the warm embrace with a heated glare at the surprised male.

''D-Don't touch me! I-I still hate you, don't act so familiarity with me! You don't know anything! No one does, so go away! I don't need you!''

With that Kazuki ran out of the room and banged the door shut behind himself, leaving a sad looking brunette behind.

''I know enough of being alone, Kazuki. Believe me.''

But silence was the only answer that he got.

* * *

><p>Kazuki ran and ran, while trying to keep the embarrassing shame of tears at bay. He didn't want to be weak, he was the son of Hibari Kyouya, the most respected and feared men in all of Japan! How could he let that stupid, annoying plant eater affect him so much?<p>

''…_your father is often preoccupied…who takes care of you…?''_

''I don't need anyone…I'm fine on my own…''

The young Hibari didn't look where he ran, when he suddenly tripped over something. He fell to his knees and looked around only to see that he was in the nearby forest that surrounded the orphanage. He had run farther then he would have thought.

Kazuki slowly got to his feet and walked on, deeper and deeper into the forest. He didn't want to see anyone and the best way to avoid meeting anyone would be here, where no one would find him.

The raven was still deep in thought, when suddenly he heard a loud rustling from one of the surrounding bushes. He froze and his eyes grew wide when a huge wild boar stepped out of the plant. Kazuki took out his tonfas and readied himself for an attack.

The beast lunged forward, his tusks pushed forward. The raven immediately dodged the tusks with his steel weapon, but the boar was stronger than him. His tonfas were tossed aside by the beast, leaving Kazuki trembling and totally defenseless behind. He backed away slowly, careful to not make any sudden movements, but then his back hit a tree trunk and he was caught.

''N-No…go away!''

Kazuki was downright scared now. Why did he walk into the forest? If only he had stayed with his babysitter.

The boar pawed his hoof into the ground, ready for yet another attack. And then…the animal sprung forward, his tusk aimed for his frightened prey.

''Tsuna-nii!''

''KAZUKI!''

Kazuki had closed his eyes as soon as the boar came rushing towards him. He was sure that he would die, when suddenly he heard the panicking voice of his babysitter!

The raven slowly opened his eyes, scared of what he would find once he looked. His mouth fell open, when he saw the brunette tightly gripping the tusks in both hands. He was standing with his back before Kazuki.

''Kazuki! Don't just stand there. RUN! I don't know how long I can hold him back! GO!''

But Kazuki couldn't move. He was too scared to do anything else but stand there stock still and watch the gruesome display.

''Kazuki! Snap out of it! Go alre-oh shit!''

The boar had had enough of the brunette and threw his head viciously to the side, causing Tsuna to stumble and loose his hold on the tusks.

Tsuna only saw that the boar lunged forward again; prepared to pierce the raven…he acted without hesitation. In a flash, Tsuna was on his feet again and sprinted towards the trembling Hibari.

''KAZUKIIIIIIIIII!''

Kazuki closed his eyes again, prepared for the pain to come…but nothing happened.

Instead he felt strong and comforting arms surround him and press him tightly against a familiar chest. It almost hurt, but Kazuki was too scared to think straight at the moment.

He heard someone gasp painfully and instantly opened his eyes, only to stare wide eyed at the brunette. One tusk had pierced his right leg with blood quickly oozing out of the horrible wound.

''T-Tsuna-nii!''

Tsuna opened his eyes and stared down at Kazuki. He tried to smile, but it turned into a pained grimace.

''I-I'm alright, Kazuki. Don't worry about me.''

The boar pulled back, taking his tusk with him and leaving Tsuna to his in pain. The brunette fell on his knees, but didn't let up on his protecting embrace around his charge.

''K-Kazuki. Please, just go already. I will distract him. I'm okay, so don't worry, alright?''

''I-I can't! What about you?''

''I'm stronger than I look, believe me. Go and find Hibari-san. Please, you are the only one who can do it. Can I count on you?''

Kazuki trembled and only shook his head.

''I-I can't-''

''Please! I can't run anymore, but you need to get help, ok? I beg you!''

Kazuki looked deep into Tsuna's honey eyes and saw his determination. He needed to do something!

''O-Ok. I'll hurry ok? So you better be alive when I come back! You are my babysitter after all!''

Tsuna smiled and suddenly came closer. He kissed Kazuki on the forehead and ruffled his head.

''On the count of three. One, two….THREE!''

Tsuna let the raven go and threw himself at the approaching boar, sufficiently distracting him from the raven. Kazuki looked back for the last time and dashed away, as fast as his short legs would carry him.

''You better survive.''

* * *

><p>When Kazuki found his way back to the orphanage he ran inside and yelled as loud as he could for his father. Only seconds later Reborn as well as Hibari appeared with a heated gaze on his face. The younger raven ran up to his surprised father and threw his arms around his middle while sobbing.<p>

''P-Please…you need to help him…please….T-Tsuna-niiiiiiiiiiii!''

Hibari immediately turned around and ran into the forest, Kazuki and Reborn following close behind.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived, Hibari immediately assessed the situation and viciously attacked the boar who was about to stamp on the already injured brunette again. Kazuki and Reborn had rushed over to Tsuna and quickly checked him over.<p>

He was bleeding heavily from numerous wounds and dark purple and black bruises were already forming on his pale skin. But the worst wound was the tear in his right leg where the boar had pierced him earlier. The brunette was panting heavily and he blinked when his blurry vision finally focused on Kazuki.

The young boy was crying and his warm, wet tears were falling freely on Tsuna's face. Tsuna smiled gently at Kazuki and slowly lifted one trembling hand towards his face. He only managed to reach halfway until his hand was about to fall back to his side again, but his limp hand was caught by Kazuki who placed it on his cheek.

''T-Thank you for saving me, Tsuna-nii. Please get well again!''

''I-I…will…d-don't…w-wor-ry…''

Reborn noticed that Tsuna's breathing was getting more labored, so he knew that they had to hurry. He was about to lift the unmoving brunette up bridal-style, when someone beat him to it.

''Tch, still can't take care of yourself? I had hoped that you had grown stronger from the last time I met you…I guess you didn't.''

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes again, when he heard the familiar voice again. All he could make out was black hair and amazing steel blue eyes that watched him intently. He remembered…

''A-Angel-sama? I…''

And suddenly the world went black and the brunette grew limp in the others strong arms.

Kyouya kept looking at the younger male in his arms and sighed.

''How troublesome…''

With that he turned around and waked away, with Reborn and Kazuki following behing the two.

* * *

><p><em>I long to know a secret, a quiet and silent one.<em>

_This little secret will be the bond we share, the invisible bind, _

_Around your finger and mine._

_The red thread you see, can and will bind you_

_To me._

_Its connection is forged from keeping in the forbidden breath of sounds that would form the secret. _

_We hold a forbidden pledge, _

_That will conect us for all eternity._

* * *

><p>Want to know what happened to the boar? Well…he's dead. Hibari killed it to death! xD<p>

* * *

><p>That was yet again, another chapter :) Liked it? Then please support me :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter done. I hope you like this one as well and thanks to all those ppl that support me on this one!**

**Please enjoy and OH YEAH: HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**_,,I'll be your guarding angel.''_  
><strong>

_For everyting there is a time and place, _

_to tell the truth,_

_To quiet down..._

_To feel downright miserable?_

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered why you are alive? With what reason you were given eyes, ears, a mouth, hands…and a heart?<p>

I did contemplate these things over and over. Each time another fist landed in my stomach or a knife would cut me deeper and yet deeper again.

But I didn't find any answer. And no one seemed to want to hear me plead and ask no matter how loud I yelled.

When I was younger I went to my mother so many times and asked her why humans hurt others who they deemed as unfitting and weak; what they would gain from their numerous assaults. But she…was one of them. Even my own mother was someone I couldn't confide it, who had turned her back on me…and hurt me. She has become a monster, being influenced by the taunting laughter of the other adults, who laughed at her no-good son.

And my father? Might as well didn't have one, seeing as I have never met him. I overheard my mother talking to him over the phone sometimes and I got to know that he was working far, far away. I didn't mind though. He didn't care for me, so I would just pretend that I didn't know him either.

I often wondered, why my life was so much more difficult from others…what made me an exception? I never hurt anyone and I was always polite and kind, so what was it about me, that 'normal' people seemed to dislike so much?

* * *

><p><em>Life could have been better,<em>

_It could have moved in nothing but straight lines._

_...But that is a lie!_

_Obviously..._

* * *

><p>And I feared…that I was not supposed to be here.<p>

I wanted to vanish.

And I almost did.

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke to a burning headache and mind numbing pain all over his body. He didn't know which part hurt the worst, but he soon decided on his leg and his chest. It felt like fire was literally making its way through his veins, scorching his body from within.<p>

''Finally awake I see? About time…you only have 1 more hour before the day's over.''

''Ngh..huh? H-Hibari…-s-san…wha-''

''Tch, what do you have to say about letting my son wander around in the woods without supervision? He could have died!''

Tsuna immediately sat up, but cried out in pain and fell backwards again.

The memories from the happenings of the day suddenly came back to him and he all but jumped out of bed, ignoring his hurting body.

''HHHHIII! O-Oh my god! Is Kazuki alright? W-What happene-OOWW!''

But as soon as the brunette stepped even one foot on the cold floor, his legs gave way under him, causing him to fall forward. He closed his eyes, prepared for yet another awful wave of pain.

But nothing happened. Instead he fell into strong, warm arms that held him upright.

''Herbivore! Don't get up just yet, your weak body needs to rest some more. Really, how useless are you?''

Tsuna blushed at the closeness of their bodies. And suddenly, when he took another breath, a sweet scent of rain and lavender hit his nose. It was a comforting aroma, something that stirred his memories. Without thinking about it and totally ignoring Hibari's insults, he dived his head into the bare neck of the older male and inhaled deeply.

Kyouya was for only a moment stunned by the cold nose that touched his neck and seemed to be sniffing him, when he came back to his senses and felt a vein pop out at his temple in irritation. How dare this idiot-

''I know you…''

Hibari tensed, when those soft words where whispered near his sensitive ear. And somehow all thoughts of pushing the smaller boy away from him flew straight out of his head.

Yeah, they knew each other. And it wasn't a pleasant memory at all.

''Tsunayoshi. Look at me.''

Tsuna though was in his own world right now; deeply comforted by this familiar scent of the person who had changed his life. He snuggled deeper into the warmth of the others body and breathed calmly.

Kyouya tried to suppress the shiver that made its way down his back when those soft puffs of breath would hit his bare neck over and over again.

''Tsunayoshi! **Look. At. ME!'**'

With that the raven forcefully removed the other from his neck and held him tightly by his upper arms. The now stood an arm's length away from each other and Tsuna was forced to look into those emotionless steel blue eyes.

''H-Hibari-san?''

''Tsunayoshi. What are you doing here?''

Tsuna tried to look at his feet, but Kyouya would shake him each time, his honey colored eyes would part from his own.

''I-I…I'm sorry!''

Hibari had expected anything, but not an apology. What did that weak human has to apologize for?

''Herbivore, why are you apologizing?''

* * *

><p><em>Every conflict, every hurting stab to my heart<em>

_Can make me this line waver,_

_shaping it, _

_Rouger and rougher._

_Shaping it_

_and it a apart._

* * *

><p>Tsuna sniffed, his wide, expressive eyes filling with tears.<p>

''I still haven't changed, although I p-promised you. I didn't achieve anything! I-I'm still a useless, no good failure that people like to make fun of and torment. A-Although…although you saved me back then…I am still the same.''

Hibari shook his head. He wanted so bad to just bite this little herbivore to death, to knock some sense into him, but somehow, when he looked into those tear-filled eyes and his runny nose…he couldn't hurt him.

''B-But Hibari-san! I have a dream! I want to make children happy, to show them that life is indeed worth living and that they don't have to be afraid. I want to change them into better people, so that they would turn into monsters, when they grow up. I love…children, Hibari-san, even when I am unable to change…I know that I can change others. You taught me that me that, angel-sama, you gave me this dream.''

Kyouya looked into those soulful eyes and didn't know what to say. And that irritated him all the more. He was always so calm and composed, aloof and passive, so why were his thoughts all a big mess now?

And then he remembered what had happened during the day. Reborn had shown him the video of the brunette and his son that he had made without the two knowing it. Before watching the video, he was about to strangle and murder the useless herbivore who dared to endanger his son, but then…after watching the video…he realized that the brunette had changed.

And he had seen his son blushing…stuttering…and even touching another person willingly. This herbivore had caused his impassive son to become…a real child and that alone, made him respect the herbivore, even when it was only a little bit.

And now…here he was and heard the brunette putting himself down again; making himself smaller then he already was.

Kyouya closed his eyes for a moment to calm his raging nerves and opened them again to lock them with confused honey ones.

''I understand, herbivore. I guess it was worth saving you, seeing as you were able to tame my son. Kazuki told me that you threw yourself in the way of that boar and protected him with your life and for that…I'm thankful. Don't smile at me like that! Tch, you did one good thing, so don't get so overexcited yet. And besides, the times ticking, and in the end, my son will be the judge of your future. So…what will you do?''

Unknowingly, Kyouya had stepped closer to the brunette, his hands wandering lower until they were resting comfortingly around Tsuna's slim waist.

Tsuna was captivated by the older male and couldn't escape. He was sure that his legs weren't strong enough to hold him upright anyways, so he had to choice but to remain in his enclosed position.

He took a deep breath, ready for whatever Hibari was going to do to him.

''Hibari-''

''Kyouya.''

''Huh?''

''Call me Kyouya, you useless herbivore.''

''K-Kyo…''

Hibari's face drew closer and closer, only centimeters parted them from each other.

The heat was raising the room, as well as the tension, but Hibari didn't seem to notice.

''Say it!''

'Ky-Ky-KYOUYA! HHHHHIIII''

''Tsuna-nii!''

Suddenly a small weight was tackling the unsuspecting boy from behind, causing all three of them to fall to the ground, with Hibari lying on the bottom, Tsuna on top of him and the small form of Kazuki on Tsuna, hugging the living day-lights out of him.

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts and realized what he had almost done. With wide eyes, so totally unlike his usual self, the stoic raven pushed the brunette off of him and stood up. Tsuna rolled to the side, still hugged by his young charge.

''Tsuna-nii! Are you alright?''

Tsuna now looked down at Kazuki, who stared at him with watery blue eyes. Guilt and remorse was clearly written in them.

Tsuna smiled gently and returned the embrace of the smaller male.

''I'm alright, Kazu-kun. I promised I'd be fine, right? Thank you for worrying about me.''

With that Tsuna kissed the boy on the forehead, which caused him to blush beet red.

''Y-Yeah right! If I hadn't called my father, you would have been dead meat, you stupid plant-eater! Why can't you be stronger!''

''Haha…yeah…I guess I'm really weak aren't I?''

Kazuki suddenly got angry at hearing his babysitter talk about himself in such a down-putting manner and hit him in the sides.

''OW!''

Tsuna instantly yelled out and fell to his side, while clutching his stomach.

Kazuki's eyes widened and he immediately got up and fussed over his moaning babysitter.

''T-Tsuna-nii? I'm sorry, I forgot that you are injured! Please be alright, I didn't mean to-H-Hey!''

As soon as Kazuki had gotten close enough, Tsuna had tackled the younger Hibari and tickled his sides, causing the raven to laugh out loud.

''Got you!''

''N-No…hahah…s-stop it! Hahah, I'll…ha…bite you…haha….TO DEATH! Hahaha!''

Suddenly Tsuna was lifted off of the wriggling Kazuki with ease and thrown back on the bed. Tsuna looked up and saw Kyouya helping his still chuckling son back on his feet.

''Kazuki, this herbivore needs to rest. You caused his leg to bleed again, so be quiet or leave the room.''

Kazuki instantly looked at Tsuna and indeed saw the angry red stain on his bandaged leg. He hung his head and quietly settled himself on the bed next to the surprised brunette.

He hadn't even realized that his leg had started to bleed again, but now he felt the burning ache immediately returning to him.

''Kyouya. Please don't make Kazu-kun feel guilty. I was the one who tickled him anyway, he did nothing wrong.''

Kazuki looked up at Tsuna and his lips twitched slightly. He was trying to hide his smirk that wanted to erupt, when he heard the brunette chastise his strong father.

Kyouya just rose an eyebrow at Tsuna's request, but said nothing more.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a laughing Reborn.

''Well, don't you all look really cute together? Just like a family bickering about how to raise their child.''

Kyouya immediately glared at the fedora-wearing man and threw one of his tonfas at him, which the other dodged with a simple side-step.

''Shut up, carnivore! This has got nothing to do with you!''

''Well, I'd say it certainly does, seeing as I am the headmaster of this orphanage and we are talking about hiring this dame-boy or not.''

Tsuna who had blushed when Reborn had mentioned that they were acting like a family, now grew pale and sweaty. He looked down at his clasped hands in his lap and trembled slightly. He knew that he had failed, seeing that Kazuki was put in so much danger because he had irritated him, which caused him to run into the woods. He was sure that they didn't see him fit to become a babysitter and thus…he had failed his dream.

Reborn walked over to the bed, in which Tsuna was lying and sat next to Kazuki on the edge of the bed.

''So, what do you say Kazuki. This is your decision.''

Tsuna couldn't bear to look into Kazuki's eyes for he knew that he would only find rejection in them. He hated him right? He said so numerous times already.

''I want him.''

''Huh?''

Tsuna's head instantly snapped around and he stared at the young raven with his mouth agape and wide disbelieving eyes.

''You…want…me?''

Kazuki nodded and patted the brunette on the head out of fear that he might hurt the injured male again.

''Hai. You were the first person who wasn't afraid of me when I threated them to bite them to death and this was the first time…that I really enjoyed doing something of my own. And your food…I lied…it was really delicious…''

Kazuki blushed until even the tips of his ears were burning. But when he heard a sob, he looked at Tsuna and saw him hiding his face behind his hands.

''Thank you, Kazu-kun. I-I'm so happy.''

Kazuki was about to say something, but Kyouya beat him to it. He leaned over his son's head and reached for the brunette. He pulled his hands away from the brunette's face, leaving him crying and pitiful.

''If you're so happy, then why aren't you smiling?''

Tsuna looked at Kyouya and saw something in those blue pools. An emotion…that almost said: I care.

''K-Kyouya! Thank you for rescuing me that day. I think that I have finally found my place.''

With that Tsuna smiled. He smiled an honest and warm smile, blinding all three people in the room. They felt their hearts beat faster at seeing that radiant happiness that lit up the whole room.

''Thank you, thank you for finding me.''

* * *

><p>So,another chapter done!:D<p>

The next One will be about tsuna's and hibari's First Meeting! Pls Review if you lik it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Okies, it has been about a week since my last update, but I hope you'll forgive me :)**

**I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed and favourited this story! It's always a great support to have some people recognize your hard work you inserted into building a story. **

**Anywho on with the next chapter! The next two chapters will be a flashback on Hibari's and Tsuna's meeting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**,,I'll be your guardian, watching you closly from afar.''**

_From time to time, when day turns to night and changes back..._

_I begin to think wether life is real or not._

_Everyday, when I wake open my eyes_

_I wish that I could wake up at some other place,_

_In someone else's shoes._

* * *

><p>Do you know how it is like to wake up and see that nothing has changed? That you still open your eyes to silence, to emptiness and a thought of discomfort?<p>

It has been this way for me since I can remember. Each day was filled in the same routine. Waking up, going to school, coming home and eventually going to sleep again. But if my life had only been like that! No…the in-betweens were the things that caused my heart to break a little more, each day.

No, the monsters clad in human skin made my life a living hell. They would hurt me and follow me even in my dreams, until not even in my own mind I was safe from their hateful glares.

I felt myself growing weaker and weaker and the thought of simply stopping this silly excuse of a life came more frequent.

* * *

><p><em>But...no matter how hard I try;<em>

_Life moves in its fated ways._

_It never changes, not even for one single moment._

* * *

><p>But still…I was afraid of taking the last step, for if done…there was no going back.<p>

I found it strange that I was afraid of dying when there was no one who cared even if I went away. I would not cause any tears, no remorse…no, on the contrary; I was sure that I would free the world of one big burden.

And then…it happened...the day that I threw all my doubt in the wind.

I made my decision.

It was the day that I succumbed to my despair and dire need of vanishing forever.

And I went through with it, with no doubt of succeeding.

* * *

><p><em>But in that final moment, <em>

_In my final second..._

_I realize that my life had been fake._

_I close my eyes for the last time._

_And just one tear is falling,_

_To remember the wasted time._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Part 1:<strong>

A young brunette boy of about 17 years was running down the street, while panting and gasping for air. He ran as if death personally was on his heels and maybe it was, for a group of strong looking men were closely following him.

''Stop right there, trash! You can't escape anyway so just give up now!''

But Tsuna didn't dare to slow down one bit. He knew what would await him if he did, so instead he forced his already quivering legs to move faster, beyond their own strength.

But soon he had to see that the thugs had driven him into a corner of an alley. Frantically, Tsuna looked around for any escape route, but found none!

He pressed his back as tightly as he could to the wall and curled up, while cradling his head in his arms for protection.

Suddenly they were on him, laughing while they kicked him and fists were raining down on his small body. He felt his breath being knocked out of him, he felt his bones break under the pressure and he felt the sickening wetness of blood coating his hair.

''P-Please! N-No more! NNOOOO!''

''Haha, what a pathetic excuse for a human being you are! This world is better off without trash like you!''

Tsuna couldn't keep the tears in anymore and let them free, it didn't matter anyways.

One of the bulky looking men suddenly pulled him in the air by the front of his T-shirt, so that his feet were dangling in the air.

''Got anything left to say before you die?''

Tsuna slowly pried his heavy eyelids open and looked at the face of the person who would become his killer.

''_Am I going to die now? Maybe…maybe…it is for the better. At least I won't have to hurt anymore.''_

Tsuna gulped and closed his eyes again, ready for the final blow.

''I hope you can forgive yourself one day for doing this to me.''

''How dare you-''

The thug hauled off and was about to execute the final blow, when suddenly his fist was grabbed by someone.

''How dare you disturb the peace of Namimori! I'll bite you to death!''

Tsuna immediately fell to the ground and laid there with wide eyes when he realized that he was going to be saved.

''_N-No! I-I was…I wanted…!''_

''Who are you, you bastard? Come here, I'll show you, who's going to bite who to death!''

With that the thug lunged forward, ready to punch the raven newcomer in the face. But he was dodged by a silver tonfa tightly pressed to his throat.

''Tch, what a weak herbivore!''

With one blow of his steely weapon, the thug fell to the ground unconscious. The other members of the gang only stared wide eyed at the raven and gulped in fear.

''So, who's next?''

But the others didn't reply. Instead they turned around and fled as fast as their legs would carry them.

Tsuna who wasn't able to move at all only glared at his 'savior'.

The raven then crouched down before the injured brunette and surveyed his battered and beat up body.

''You are the king of all herbivores. Tch, so pathetic.''

With that the raven got up and was about to leave, when a quiet voice stopped him in his tracks.

''Why did you come? If only…if only…just another minute! I-I hate you!''

And with that the young brunette passed out.

The raven haired boy however went back to the boy and picked him up bridal style.

''You hate me, eh?''

And the two of them disappeared in the blackness of the night.

* * *

><p>The next time Tsuna woke up, he found himself lying on a couch in a familiar office all alone.<p>

''HIIIII! W-What am I doing in the Discipline Committee Office? W-What happ-OW!''

As soon as the young brunette boy had tried to move off the couch, a nerve numbing pain coursed through his whole body.

It hurt so badly! And with the pain came the memory of what had happened to him. Would it really have been good if he died? He remembered the peace of mind he had suddenly felt after a long, long time when he realized that he wouldn't have to deal with pain and rejection anymore. That he would finally be free! And he wouldn't even have to do it by himself! But then…that stupid raven had to come and save him!

Why did he never get anything that he wanted? Throughout his whole life he only wanted to be loved, to have someone who would listen to him, someone to hold dear to his heart…but no one ever came.

He was so sick of all this loneliness and emptiness, so sick of being here, of being _alive!_

He had always been afraid of killing himself, but suddenly…the thought didn't scare him at all anymore.

It could only be better for him to die. What held him in this life anyways?

He didn't have any ambition, nothing that he wanted to live for…so why not go through with it? Maybe…on the other side…there would be someone waiting for him.

And in that single moment, the brunette boy of 17 years decided to commit suicide.

* * *

><p>Today will be the day<p>

That I will fade away...

Slowly, painfully

To be sure that I am not regretting

What I do today.

Tomorrow will be the day

That I am miles away...

Happy and carefree

I am sure that I have made the right decision

'Cause I am not alone anymore...

'Cause I left for a new tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Part 2 will soon follow...oh and the people who were wondering if Tsuna will have to take care of other kids soon: yeah he will! <strong>

Thanks for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the long awaited Part 2!** The next chapter will continue with the present. I know I miss Kazuki, too :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**,,I'll be giving you my dream.''**

_I won't say what I want to..._

_I won't express what I dearly try to..._

_I wouldn't laugh, when really I believed I could..._

_I wouldn't stop crying whenever I knew that I had to._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Part 2:<strong>

Slowly Tsuna forced his way down the hallway of the school. He had to stop now and then to regain his breath and to rest his hurting body.

Sweat was clinging to him and he was trembling all over. He had to hurry up before he lost all his strength.

The setting sun of a Saturday evening was the only light that he had and he desperately needed to find something that would be efficient enough to help him with his task.

Soon, he arrived in the art room and found the door unlocked. With one hand always on the wall to support him, he surveyed the room and eventually found what he had been looking for.

There, lying so innocently and glistering in the sun's last rays was a pair of scissors. And right now, nothing had ever looked more beautiful in his eyes.

He took them and brushed one finger over the sharp blade, causing a drop of blood to flow from the cut in his finger.

Fascinated he watched the drop fall the ground and found himself chuckling.

Soon, it would be time. One a little while longer…

With that thought driving him forward, Tsuna stumbled out of the room in search for a bathroom, which he quickly found, seeing as he always needed to hide in one of the stalls during his lunch break.

He turned on the lights, locked the door behind himself and gasped when he saw his complexion staring at him with pale, emotionless eyes from the mirror.

Hesitantly he touched the surface of the mirror right where his eyes were and saw a tear roll down those pale, thin cheeks.

''Look at yourself, dame-Tsuna. This is what you have become, what they made you become. You are weak, pathetic…a complete waste of space. No one cares about you and no one loves you. Realize that already! There is no more need to hope for a change, for someone who would actually reach out to you. There never was and will never be. Just…get on with it…it'll be better. Everything is better than this.''

* * *

><p><em>I don't have the freedom to be me,<em>

_Always pretending and eventually seeing_

_That you all are still laughing about my fake smile._

_I could have screamed so many times_

_And shattered my glass masl,_

_But I had to see..._

_That my other self had..._

_Become a part of me._

* * *

><p>Tsuna wanted to hug the person in the mirror, to at least comfort him and tell him that it wasn't true, that there can be someone to love him. He only had to wait a little bit longer.<p>

But his mirror image only shook his head.

''You know the truth…you will always be alone.''

A harsh sob broke out from small, fragile brunette and the tears were now rolling in rivers from those honey eyes.

''I don't want to be alone! No…just someone, just one person…why can't I be different! I hate myself so damn much…''

His mirror image glared at him with hate, the same hate that all the other people sent him.

And Tsuna backed away.

''N-No! Don't look at me like that! N-Not you too! P-Please!''

''You are truly pathetic! Just die already!''

''NO!''

* * *

><p><em>So now, I can't abandon my outside smile.<em>

_For then I would be betraying me._

_At least, I have me to hold on to._

_At least...I have me to deceive._

* * *

><p>And with that Tsuna sent his fist through the mirror, causing it to shatter in thousand tiny shards. His fist was bleeding badly, but Tsuna didn't care.<p>

Instead he looked down at all the mirror pieces and saw his face reflected in each and every one of them. And what he saw…were the dead eyes of a person…who had given up.

A person who was already dead inside.

Slowly Tsuna raised the scissors and drew them over his right wrist.

The pain came like a punch to him, but he didn't stop there. He switched the metal to his other hand and drew another red line over his left wrist.

The scissors fell from his trembling fingers and Tsuna fell to the ground, surrounded by the mess of reflecting shards that showed him accusing eyes of his mirror twin.

The blood was quickly pooling around him, but Tsuna only leaned his back against one of the stalls and watched the gruesome picture the red liquid was painting for him.

''If this is what dying feels like…then it is not…so bad.''

Soon, his eyes became heavy and his thoughts slowed down. Everything became just one big fuzzy mess in his head and he knew that these were his last moments.

''A-At least…I-I won't h-have to p-pretend a-anymore. I-I'm going to be f-free…''

Tsuna was about to close his eyes for the last time, when suddenly the door was knocked down and there…stood the raven haired prefect with a frightened look in his normally so impassive steel blue eyes.

He rushed over to the dying brunette and quickly got out of his jacket and tore it into two halves which he tightly pressed on the cuts on each wrist.

''You stupid, stupid boy! Why did you do that!''

Tsuna forced himself to stay awake and tried to pull his wrists away from the tight pressure, but it was a futile attempt. He was far too weak already.

''I-I don't…want to be h-here any…anymore. No one c-cares…I h-hate being all a-alone…''

Tsuna closed his eyes again and fell limp in the others strong arms.

The last thing he heard before he sunk into sweet oblivion had been the prefect's gentle voice.

''You really are an idiot! I do care…I do care so much! So don't give up on my now! You will change, Sawada Tsunayoshi!''

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a weak cry from his dry throat. He frantically looked around and found himself lying in a white hospital room.<p>

Tears immediately welled up in his eyes and he wanted to brush them away, but he found his legs and arms were tightly tied to the bed he was lying on.

''N-No! I-I don't want to l-live! W-Why…?''

''Shut up you pathetic herbivore!''

Tsuna's head immediately snapped to his side and saw the raven haired prefect leaned casually on the wall near his bed with crossed arms in front of his chest.

''Y-You? Why won't you l-let me d-die? Do you h-hate me that m-much?''

The raven slowly approached the crying brunette on the bed and sat down on his bedside. He gently brushed the new tears away from Tsuna's eyes and brought them to his own lips where he licked them clean.

Tsuna's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but no words came from his lips.

''Why did you try to kill yourself?''

The brunette looked down, ashamed of his own weakness.

But suddenly a hand on his chin forced him to look into those blue orbs again.

''I asked you a question!''

Tsuna gulped. Well…it couldn't get any worse and this boy was a stranger anyways.

''You wouldn't understand. You're s-strong and confident! You have many people admiring you…you a-are not alone. But I…I hate myself. No one cares about me and no matter what I do…I'm always hurt.''

After Tsuna had finished a moment of silence passed between them in which they both tried to read the other's thoughts through their eyes.

''Tell me something, herbivore. What do you live for?''

''Huh?''

''You heard me! Now answer me.''

''I-I don't know…I don't…have any ambition…''

The raven shook his head and glared at the trembling brunette.

''If you could change anything in this world…what would it be?''

Tsuna took a moment to think about the question and finally…an idea struck him.

''I would change people's hearts. I would want to make them beautiful humans and not monsters who enjoy torturing others for their own amusement. I would want a world…where everyone looked out for one another and no one had to be excluded anymore.''

The raven suddenly chuckled and brushed his thumb over Tsuna's soft cheek.

''You look on the world through the eyes of a child, herbivore. It is a naïve and innocent dream, but maybe…you can do it. Will you promise me something?''

Tsuna's eyes widened at the gentle tone in the raven's voice, but hesitantly nodded.

''The next time we meet, I want you to have reached that ambition. Prove to me that you deserve to be alive. I'll wait patiently for the world you will create, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And until then…don't give up. You won't be alone for much longer. Believe me.''

And with that the raven turned, ready to leave the room.

''W-Wait! W-What's your name?''

The raven looked over his shoulder for the last time and smiled. The stoic raven actually smiled.

''Hibari Kyouya, remember it.''

And with that Kyouya left and Tsuna never met him again.

Until now that is. And he swore to keep that promise that rescued him from ending his life again.

He swore to prove himself worthy;

By looking at world through the eyes of a child.

* * *

><p>Everyone needs a reminder that the fact of their being on this earth is important and that each life changes everything.<p>

-Marge Kennedy.

* * *

><p>That was it :) Please review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know this has taken quite a while, but I finally updated. Personally, I love this chapter, and I hope you also come to like it. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>,,I'll be the one to lift you upon my shoulders.''<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I laugh all day,<em>

_Smiling and facing the world;_

_With my naìvity._

* * *

><p>From time to time, I had this distinct feeling that soon, something extraordinary will happen. I couldn't predict when or in what form this occurrence will appear before me, but I knew that it will change me. Not like the change my angel was able to invoke in me by saving me from my fall, but in a complete opposite way.<p>

With each passing day, this ominous feeling grew stronger and stronger. Eventually it was a constant nagging headache that was every present in the back of my skull. It wouldn't let me go.

Not until I was able to figure this mystery out.

* * *

><p>''May I be excused for the day?''<p>

Tsuna was standing before the black-haired man with the curly sideburns and fidgeted in a nervous manner. Reborn on the other hand scowled at this pathetic human before him until he gave up and sighed.

''Why?''

Tsuna looked up and honey eyes clashed with beady black orbs.

''A-Ano…there is something…that I have to do.''

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that.

''Really? What can possible be so important that you can't work? Tch, I bet it's just one of your excuses for sleeping the day away.''

Tsuna's mouth fell open at the mean accusation, causing him to glare at the impassive black haired man. But sadly, the brunette really wasn't able to glare at all, and his hateful stare turned out as a full-blown pout.

''No way! I'm not going to sleep the whole day! I-I may be late **sometimes, **but I would never betray Kazuki like that!''

''Oh? Well, then what are you doing, if I should give you the day off?''

Tsuna quickly looked down on his feet again and shook his head.

''I-I can't tell you. But it is really important. I swear I'll come back in the evening, seeing as I promised Kazuki to read him a story before going to sleep.''

At hearing this, Reborn quickly covered his mouth with his hand, so Tsuna wouldn't be able to see his amused smile. Really, Tsuna had only been here for about two weeks, and he had wrapped the little demon spawn around his little finger. As pathetic as Tsuna may be, he really was able to worm his way into other's hearts.

''Fine. But I will only give you the day off under one condition: take Hibari with you.''

''Huh? N-No! I can't!''

''Tch, too bad! It's that or you'll have to stay here.''

Tsuna's left eye twitched in anger and he balled his small hands into fists.

''FINE! Damn it! I'll take Kyouya with me-HHHHHHIIII!''

Suddenly the door opened in exactly this moment as Tsuna was stomping his foot like an angry child, when Hibari entered the scene.

A moment of silence passed, with a heavily blushing Tsuna and a smirking Reborn. Kyouya just stared at the two with a raised eyebrow.

''Where are you taking me, herbivore?''

''Umm..y-you see…t-the thing i-is…u-umm…''

''Dame-Tsuna has something very important to do today and he is such a pansy that he's too afraid to go on his own. I advised him to take you with him, so that he wouldn't wet his pants.''

Tsuna was totally baffled at Reborn's explanation and he wished that he could kill the man right this instant. But seeing as little Tsuna is a naturally peaceful person he wouldn't be able to hurt the other either way. But the thought was still there!

''I hate you, Reborn!''

With that Tsuna quickly left the room, dragging a smirking raven behind him.

''Have fun, lovebirds!''

''Go jump off a cliff!''

* * *

><p>As soon as Tsuna and Kyouya left the orphanage, the silence between the two of them grew to a tense, almost tangible feeling.<p>

''Umm…K-Kyouya?''

''Mhm?''

The raven didn't even look towards the smaller of the two and just walked on.

''You really don't have to accompany me. I bet you have many things you need to do and you're always so busy with work. I won't tell Reborn, so-''

''No.''

Tsuna suddenly halted in his step and seeing that the raven still continued on, Tsuna quickly hurried after the man again.

''No? But why?''

That did it. Kyouya instantly turned around and glared at the small brunette before him.

''Shut up, herbivore! You're so damn annoying!''

Tsuna felt a stab in his chest and grabbed his orange shirt in the place, where his heart was located. He looked down, avoiding those steel blue eyes of the other.

''I see.''

With that Tsuna bowed his head, so his hair was veiling his eyes and pushed past Hibari.

Kyouya though, only sighed and shook his head. He hadn't meant to snap like that, but he had a headache and wasn't in the best of moods.

Silently, Hibari followed after the shorter male.

Tsuna, though, was in great inner turmoil. He didn't know why he was so disappointed that Kyouya had snapped at him like that, but he couldn't deny the hurt he felt in his chest.

So, two could play that game! If Hibari didn't want him to speak, than he won't!

More important was…where was he supposed to go? The ache in his head had grown so painful that he just _knew _that something was about to happen today. The only question was…when…and where?

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Maybe he would have a sudden intuition that would tell him which way to go. But after several moments, nothing happened.

''Don't just stand there, damn herbivore! Don't tell me you got lost? Where are we going anyway?''

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and glared (pouted) at the taller raven. He didn't answer and just continued to walk on.

Hibari tough was very displeased by this new turn of events and he felt a vein pop out at his temple.

''Oi! Answer me when I ask you a question!''

But Tsuna only ignored the furious raven and walked on, while whistling a mellow tune under his breath. Somehow Tsuna found it quite amusing that their roles where now so reversed.

But then, Hibari had had enough of the brunette's immature behavior and pulled out his trusty tonfas. He immediately lunged forward, ready to knock the unsuspecting herbivore down…when suddenly Tsuna yelled happily and ducked just in time to avoid Hiabri's strike. The raven though didn't see that coming and fell to the ground.

Tsuna heared the bang and looked down to see a very angry raven sitting on the ground, rubbing his sore behind.

''Look here, Kyouya! I found 1000 yen! Huh? What are you doing down there?''

''Grr…taking a rest, what else would I be doing sitting on the street like that?''

''Oh, I see~. Well, let's go-ARGH!''

All of a sudden, the ache in his head had intensified causing Tsuna to helplessly clutch at his throbbing head in fall to the ground in front of the raven.

''M-Make it s-stop! ARGH! I-It hurts!''

Hibari was momentarily stunned when Tsuna suddenly fell to the ground, holding his head, as if he was in grave pain.

''Oi…w-what's wrong?''

Tsuna looked at the raven with teary eyes and slowly reached out a trembling hand towards the raven.

''M-My head…i-it…''

Kyouya didn't know how to help the crying brunette for how could he defeat an invisible opponent. Instead he grabbed that trembling hand and pulled Tsuna towards his warm body, holding the shivering boy in his arms.

Tsuna was surprised by this, but the pain was still there, occupying his thoughts.

And then, suddenly an image manifested itself in his head.

Tsuna saw a small child running down the street, with tears veiling its eyes. He was being followed by a horde of bloodthirsty dogs, barking and growling at the frightened child.

The image slowly dissolved itself, allowing Tsuna to return to the real world. The pain slowly subsided, but the fear of the small child still held him captive.

His eyes snapped open and he immediately stood up on trembling legs and frantically looked around.

''K-Kyouya! I need to go! Now!''

And with that Tsuna ran away, pushing his way through the crowd of people and quickly escaping Hibari's view.

Realizing that the raven was now alone, he instantly took pursue, running after the small brunette boy. He would let the other escape from him.

Never again.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran down the street, looking around every corner for the small child that he had seen in his vision. He knew that he had to hurry or something terrible will happen. He just knew it!<p>

And then he heard it. A woman screamed and men yelled and between their frightened cries, he heard the growling of the dogs and the whimper of the one person he had been searching for.

He immediately rushed into the direction of the commotion and forced his way through the crowd which just stood around, watching the cruel display. Tsuna couldn't understand why no one would help that small child. Were they too afraid for their own lives? Were humans really that much of monsters, that they would simply watch a helpless kid die!

* * *

><p><em>I'm looking out of the window and watch the people walking by.<em>

_Without a care, _

_So very slow..._

_It makes me want to cry._

* * *

><p>''Let me through!''<p>

Tsuna finally broke through the line of people and what he saw took his breath away and caused him to pale instantly.

Before him, the child was curled up into a tight ball, crying and pleading desperately for someone to help him. He was bleeding from numerous wounds where he must have fallen or the dogs had managed to bite him.

The pack was ready to claim their prize and the biggest of them all lunged forward.

Tsuna's eyes grew to the side of dinner plates and he immediately ran forwards throwing himself in the way of the dog. He kicked the animal with his feet, which stopped the attack for a moment. The brunette panted and crouched down before the frightened, injured child.

''C-Come here, little one. I won' hurt you.''

The child had seen the brunette jump in front of him and now looked at the out stretched hand of his savior. Could he trust him? Or would he only hurt him again?

The child buried his head into his knees again and sobbed pitifully.

''G-Go 'way!''

Tsuna's smile turned compassionate, but didn't lose its radiance.

''I understand. But please get out of here, I don't know if I can stop those dogs.''

Tsuna stood up just in time to see two of the dogs lung at them again.

''NO!''

Tsuna was able to dodge one of the dogs, but the second one managed to bite down on his upper arm.

Tsuna screamed in pain and fell to his knees, beating at the dogs face with his free hand.

''Go, child! I'm not strong enough to defeat them! Please! Just go already!''

The child looked at Tsuna with big, golden eyes and yelled.

''No! L-let him g-go, you m-meanie!''

With that the child stood up on wobbly legs and bit down on the dogs tail.

The dog whined and let go of the brunette, only to lung at the small child.

Tsuna saw that coming tough and quickly wrapped his arms around the small kid.

He closed his eyes, ready for the pain to come. But suddenly the sound of whimpers and pitiful yipping filled the air.

Tsuna slowly dared to open his eyes and look behind himself to see Kyouya beating the hell out of the wild animals.

''Kyouya!''

''Tch, you're so pathetic! Don't go around, playing the hero, if you can't even defend yourself!''

Tsuna smiled in relief and let out his breath that he had been holding in.

A sudden cough caught his attention and he looked down on the small child in his arms that had flushed a cute pink shade in what he thought must have been embarrassment.

Tsuna surveyed the child from top to bottom and a smile immediately settled itself on his face. This child was so damn cute. He had gravity defying hair, much like his own, but it was golden in color. He had beautiful amber eyes and a small, thin frame. All in all, he reminded Tsuna of a tiny lion cub. The brunette couldn't help himself, but squeal in delight and hug the tense child tightly.

''You're so cute!''

''L-Let me go M-Mr! P-Please!''

Tsuna immediately set the kid down onto his feet and fretted over him. He looked him over and was relieved that none of his wounds were deep.

He ruffled the blonde's hair affectionally and smiled.

''What's your name, little one? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone just calls me Tsuna.''

The kid opened his mouth, but no words passed over his lips. Instead he shuffled with his feet and wrung his hands.

Tsuna only chuckled in understanding.

''It's alright. You don't have to tell me.''

With that Tsuna stood up and turned around, ready to walk over to Kyouya, who had been watching their interaction with his impassive stare.

But as soon as Tsuna took one step, he felt something press into his knee and holding on for dear life.

The brunette looked down again and saw the tiny blonde clutch desperately at his pant leg.

''D-Don't g-go..!''

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, but crouched back down in front of the child, who still wouldn't let go of his leg.

''Where do you live?''

The blonde felt new tears well up in his eyes and sniffed pitifully.

''I-I…no…where…''

Tsuna felt his heart squeeze tighter.

''And your parents?''

The tiny child only gripped tighter on the other's pants and cried.

''I don't have any. They…they…died…I'm alone. Always alone.''

And in that moment, Tsuna knew what he had to do.

''Ne…what would you say about living with me?''

The blonde immediately looked into those honest, honey eyes. He stared and stared, but couldn't form any coherent words.

After a while, he just shyly nodded and buried his head into his hands.

Tsuna laughed and gently picked the kid up in his arms.

''Ne, will you tell me your name know? I promise I won't let anything hurt you.''

The blonde sighed as he snuggled deeper into the alluring warmth of his brunette savior.

''…N-Natsu.''

Tsuna smiled and gently kissed the other's forehead, who blushed bright red at the unfamiliar gesture. The brunette then, made his way over to Kyouya, who only glared at the brunette.

''What do think you're doing? You can't just take a homeless kid with you! Where will he live, how are you supposed to care for him?''

Tsuna felt the frightened child tense in his arms und press himself deeper into Tsuna's chest. The brunette suddenly got so angry at the raven, that he raised his hand and slapped the older male.

''How dare you! What about all the other children in the orphanage? Don't you care at all! I hate you so much, Kyouya! And you know what? I will take care of him on my own. He's mine from today onwards and I don't care what you say! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you again!''

With that the furious brunette turned around and made his way back to the orphanage, the small blonde tightly pressed against his chest.

Kyouya looked dumbfounded behind the brunette, who grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and pressed one of his hands onto his burning cheek.

''Tch, I didn't mean it like that, you stupid herbivore…''

* * *

><p><em>I've met you today, <em>

_Right when I looked into your eyes,_

_I knew..._

_It has to be you._

_It was not attraction from your outer appearance,_

_But the honesty and warmth I've seen_

_Through your eyes,_

_In your soul._

* * *

><p><strong>And what do you say? Another chapter down and a knew person has been introduced. I just love Natsu so much, that he just HAD to come up in the story. I'm thinking about intoducing the other children in the orphange in another 2 chapters or so, so be patient :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so yeah, I haven't updated in ages, but you know how it is. Sometimes you're just too busy :). **

**I wanted to tell you so I changed my idea of the story, so I won't let Tsuna be the babysitter of anyone else, except for Kazuki and Natsu. **

**But read on, I hope you like the newest chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>,,I'll be the feeling to move your heart''<strong>

_A child, full of innocence and purity,_

_But naive..._

_Easy to fool, as easy as being fooled._

_A look as mesmerizing as the angel's wings;_

_Forgotten in a world of pure rage..._

_It tries to live._

_It's will is not yet broken,_

_Not yet is it forced into adulthood._

_There is still time, _

_For it to grow into a beautiful human being._

* * *

><p>I had always dreamed of having a family in the future. Someone who loved me so entirely that they would want to share their forever with me... . And a child of my own that I could give all of my love to and see it grow into a beautiful human being.<p>

I have always dreamed and hoped and wished for someone who would love me as much as I loved them in return.

Seeing as I was such a failure at everything I did, I knew that this wish of mine would never be fulfilled and that I would forever remain a loner between others.

But I changed…so can I hope again?

* * *

><p>Tsuna was lying awake in his bed and thought about the happenings of the day.<p>

"..._you can't just take a homeless kid with you! Where will he live? How are you supposed to care for him?''_

The raven's words played over and over in his mind. He knew that they spoke the truth, but it didn't make it right for Kyouya to say so in front of Natsu. Had he no heart? Tsuna always thought that Kyouya of all people would know best how it feels to grow up completely abandoned by everyone around you, how it feels to wake up alone and go to sleep with no one to wish you a good night. To come home and no one's there to say 'welcome back' or be glad that you're safe and sound.

"..…n-no…d-don't leave! P-Plea-''

Tsuna instantly turned to his side and caressed Natsu's soft golden mane soothingly. He soon quieted down again and snuggled deeper into the brunette's side for warmth and comfort. The little one had had nightmares for the past couple of hours since they had gone to sleep and Tsuna felt his heart break at each cry of hopelessness and fear in the child's quivering voice. How could anyone hurt this small creature? Yeah, they truly were monsters. Monsters clad in human skin.

"Shh…I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll be with you from now on. You…we don't need to be alone anymore.''

With that Tsuna curled himself tightly around his charge and drew the blanket up to their chins.

The young brunette yawned, suddenly tired and exhausted to the bone.

And as the warmth of another human being lying so close to his heart engulfed him, he finally found a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought on an eventful display, when Tsuna introduced Natsu to Reborn.<p>

"Reborn, please allow Natsu to stay here at the orphanage with me! I promise I won't neglect my work and he won't be an inconvenience! Please, Reborn! Look into these eyes and dare to say no!''

With that Tsuna held Natsu right in front of the taciturn man. Right on cue, Natsu turned his big puppy dog amber eyes at Reborn and pouted cutely.

"Please, Mr. Reborn. I don't have anywhere to go. I-I'm all alone…waaaahhhhh!''

And right that instant, big fat crocodile tears escaped the young child and rolled down his chubby cheeks.

Reborn felt his heart skip a beat and the angry vein pop out at his temple. He tried to fight against the kid's charms, but…he was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh dammit! Fine, I will allow him to stay! But only if you can keep up the promises you gave me! I will supervise you in secret, so don't mess up, dame-Tsuna!''

Tsuna let out his hundred watt smile and hugged Natsu to his chest.

"Way to go, Natsu! You tamed the big bad wolf-''

**BANG!**

"I-I meant…the big awesome hitman!''

Natsu giggled and kissed the brunette on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Tsuna! You're really nice. I like you!''

Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red and ruffled the kid's golden hair.

"Please, we're family now, you don't need to be so formal with me.''

Natsu tilted his head to the side and put a finger under his chin, thinking.

"Then…can I call you…m-mommy?''

Tsuna's eyes widened instantly and his mouth fell open and closed a few times, but no words left him.

Natsu felt tears gather in his eyes, when he thought that the brunette didn't like him like that.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't say it aga-''

''HHHHHHHHHIIIII! N-No please do! I am just so happy that I don't know what to say! I'll be really happy if you'd call me your m-mommy, Natsu-chan!''

Natsu smiled brightly and threw himself around his 'mother's' neck.

The both of them were in their own little moment, when they were interrupted by a few coughs, that suspiciously sounded like suppressed chuckles.

"...haha*cough*…go now, dame-mommy. *cough*…haha…I think you have one more child to care for now. Go on, haha *cough* I bet the daddy is already waiting for his wifey.''

Tsuna glared at Reborn and stomped his feet in irritation.

"Who do you mean by 'daddy'? And shut up, this has nothing to do with you!''

Reborn suddenly pulled out his gun, causing Tsuna and Natsu to squeal in chorus while clinging to one another!

"HHHIIII! We're going now! Please don't shoot us!''  
>With that the brunette all but ran out of the room in record time, carrying his son in his arms.<p>

After the two of them had run a few meters from Reborn's office, Tsuna leaned against the wall and panted heavily.

"He's a scary man, mommy…''

"Y-Yeah, I know. But sadly I can't choose my boss. Anyways Natsu-chan! We really need to be going! I want you to meet someone very important to me.''

Tsuna sat the boy back on his own feet and took his little hand into his own. Then the brunette pulled Natsu along as they made their way down the corridor.

But Tsuna didn't notice the scowl on his son's face.

* * *

><p>Along the way the two of them had joked and talked until they finally reached their destination.<p>

Tsuna knocked on the door, once, twice. And then the door suddenly swung open and a young raven-haired boy came rushing out of the room. He instantly hugged the brunette around the middle and buried his head into his flat stomach.

"Tsuna, you're finally here! I thought you wouldn't come anymore!''

The brunette felt his heart race at seeing his young charge so distressed and instantly crouched down in front of the other, while letting go of Natsu's hand.

Tsuna hugged the raven and gently rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"Shhh…I'm right here, Kazu-chan. I wouldn't just leave you! Why do you think that!''

Kazuki snuggled deeper into Tsuna's warmth and hiccupped in a broken voice.

"Y-Yesterday I woke up from a sudden loud noise and I went into the living-room to see what was w-wrong and then…then I saw dad throwing our lamp to the wall! He was s-so mad! And then I heard him shouting that you and him had a fight about something stupid and that you probably would be too cowardly to come back here, 'cause you told dad that you didn't want to see him again! Please, don't leave Tsuna! You promised to be my babysitter!''

Tsuna paled at hearing Kazuki's explanation and took a deep breath. Gently he loosened the hug, only to have Kazuki cling to him even tighter.

"Kazu-chan, please look at me.''

Unwillingly the raven took half a step back, so he was able to see into Tsuna's expressive honey eyes, but he still didn't let go of the brunette.

"I won't leave you. It's true that I had a fight with Kyouya yesterday, but that doesn't have anything to do with you. Right now, I can't believe that your father would trash the room, while his son was sleeping! I will talk to him later. But honestly, I swear to you, that I won't just leave without telling you, alright? Do you believe me?''

Tsuna smiled reassuringly at Kazuki, who slowly nodded in return.

"Alright, I believe you.''

The two of them hugged again, until they were interrupted by an angry growl coming from their right.

"Let go of my mommy, right now!''

Kazuki broke the hug and turned his head into the direction of the annoying voice. His eyes fell on a tiny herbivore that had his hands on his waist and his head held high in a superior manner.

"What did you say, herbivore? Who are you?''

"You heard me! My name is Natsu and I want you to let go of my mommy!''

"…your mommy?''

Natsu pointed his finger at Tsuna and smirked smugly.

"That's right!''

Kazuki slowly, oh so very slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow at the suddenly sweating brunette.

"ummm…Kazuki? Meet Natsu…my..um…son! Natsu this is Kazuki, the person I was telling you about.''

Kazuki's mouth fell open at hearing **his **babysitter having a child! He had never heard about this to begin with! How dare they leave him out of this big detail?

"He isn't your mother, foolish herbivore! For one, he is a man, although he might look quite femine…but anyways, he is **my **babysitter and I don't share!''

Kazuki took out his tiny silver tonfas and lunged at the unsuspecting child, ready to beat him to a pulp for taking what was his.

Tsuna, though had already felt the evil aura surrounding Kazuki and took action.

Right before the tonfas could hit his son, Tsuna took hold of the weapon and held a firm grip on them, so that Kazuki struggled in a futile attempt to free them.

"Kazu-chan! I don't want you to fight him! Please, let me explain what is going on.''

And then he turned around to look at his son.

"Natsu-chan! You may have not been the one to actually fight, but words, too, can hurt someone. I want you to shake hands with Kazuki and apologize for your rude behavior.''

Natsu looked down at his feet and felt the tears gather in his eyes. He hadn't attempted to make his mother mad, but he just got soo angry, when he saw his mother smile so lovingly at someone else than him. He was afraid of losing the one person, who was willing to love him after such a long time of loneliness.

"I-I'm…sorry…mommy…please, please don't h-hate me now.''

Tsuna eyes widened and he paled instantly upon hearing his son's words. His intuition was going haywire.

He grabbed Kazuki and Natsu and hugged both of them as tight has he could, while trying to suppress his own tears. But seeing that he is an emotional herbivore, he just couldn't hold them back. Salty tears made their way down his cheeks and fell upon the two young boys in his embrace.

"Tsuna/Mommy!'', the both of them shouted simultaneously in fright for their sobbing and crying caretaker.

"I-I'm just…so happy! I have always been so alone; always alone and weak and pathetic. And I always thought that I will end up like that, without anyone by my side. But you two! You make me the happiest person in the world. I love you, my boys, so much, so please don't fight over me. I will love you forever and ever and ever! I won't leave Kazuki, and I won't abandon you Natsu. This is my home now, right here with the both of you near my heart. Thank you, thank you for being with me, my sons. Thank you for being born.''

Kazuki and Natsu were captivated by the other's voice and words and they suddenly realized what he had told them.

"'sons'? Me too? You will be…my mother?''

Tsuna looked down at Kazuki and wiped the raven's tears away that had rolled down from his deep blue eyes without him noticing.

"yeah, right from the moment we met I have seen you as my own. And I won't let you go. You are mine now, son.''

And then he turned to Natsu and also brushed his tears away.

"And you, Natsu-chan, you don't ever have to fear loneliness again. Although I have to divide my attention between the two of you, I won't love any of you less. If I am your mother, that means that you two are now siblings. Brothers. Never alone again.''

Hearing this, the boys shyly looked at each other. Tsuna chuckled and took each of their hands into his own and put them together, so that Kazuki and Natsu's hands were intertwined with each other, as well as Tsuna's.

Natsu suddenly broke the tension, and hugged the unsuspecting raven around the shoulders with a happy squeal.

"Let's be friends, Kazu-chan! I don't wanna make mommy cry any longer.''

Kazuki instantly stiffened, seeing as he rarely got any physical contact besides his dad and 'mommy', but he soon relaxed into the warmth of the smaller boy.

"O-Ok. Let's be friends, Natsu.''

Tsuna chuckled and ruffled both of their hair, until it was unruly and sticking up in all directions.

"Hey!''

"Stop that, mommy!''

Tsuna only laughed louder and felt a last tear roll down his cheek. He grabbed his shirt over his heart and felt his heart beat rapidly.

This feeling he had, it was love. The love of a family that he had never experienced and never thought to have.

But he had changed, and he had gained the greatest gift.

The gift of having children.

"I love you, boys.''

"We love you too, mommy.''

* * *

><p><em>Who would sell their soul to me?<em>

_Who would give me their eternal promise?_

_Please, speak up!_

_Who's willing to be devoured by me,_

_To be under me,_

_Next to me,_

_Even above me?_

_Who will keep my company?_

_Who will keep me warm at night?_

_And whose hands will I hold on to, _

_When I am still just a child?_

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Any suggestions on what could be improved to make the story better?<p>

Please give me a response :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter, my dear readers. I hope you enjoy this for the final time.**

* * *

><p><strong>,,I'll be your Heart to Heart"<strong>

_Once upon a time, _

_There had been a tiny, little child._

_It was a cold and lonely winter's night,_

_When a lone passerby_

_Had heard the silent cries. _

_Instead of walking on;_

_He took pity on the little one...and took him home, gave him love. _

_They stayed together, fitting into a small hut. _

_Actually the gentle man hadn't had the means to help, _

_But the child was always happy, always wore a smile on his little face;_

_just from the comfort, of the old man's oh so warm embrace._

* * *

><p>I'm watching you breathing right next to my ear. Your warmth envelops me; it keeps me here, near you, close to your heart.<p>

So many things have happened in my life; so many awful, painful things that I always was afraid to wake up the next morning. But I am not the same anymore.

How could I have ever expected someone to actually like me, when I have been disgusted by myself? When I looked into the mirror, I wanted the reflecting surface to shatter beneath my very fists. The boy I was seeing was certainly me, but I didn't fancy him. I wanted him to change, but I knew…that he couldn't.

But then, I realized what life was really all about.

Life in itself means changing. Like every day is another, always different…so are humans.

I was so alone back then and I thought that the world was only dipped in shades of black and white. And then, suddenly, I could hear the whisper of a heart, trying to form words so desperate and pleading. It was there all along…murmuring comforting words of encouragement with each strong heartbeat.

And I grabbed the offered hand that day and I began to open my eyes for the first time. I could finally see, my heart reached out to others, and I was finally free from my burden.

I had been reborn and I made it my life's dream to help other's reach the light that shined from within each human's heart.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was woken up by a gentle touch; almost fleeting, but enough to enter his dream and pull him out of it. He didn't open his eyes though and let himself soak in the comforting, soothing feeling of the fingertips ghosting over his cheek.<p>

"…-'m sorry, Tsunayoshi.''

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine at hearing the murmured apology of the stoic Hibari right next to his ear. The caressing fingers immediately stilled though, frozen in place, when they felt the tremble beneath them.

But after a few seconds, they began their ministration again, this time growing even bolder and brushing brunette bangs gently aside.

"I know you're awake, herbivore."

Tsuna instantly opened his honey eyes and looked to his right, where Kyouya was sitting at the edge of the bed.

They were looking at each other, neither saying a word though, and the silence stretched on for a few minutes.

The brunette rolled onto his side, his head propped up by his arms and looked up at the raven.

"I'm sorry, too. I knew that you didn't mean it, but…but I was so angry. Natsu…no child on this earth deserves to suffer, because of foolish humans who are too conceited and superstitious to even help them out. They were watching Natsu being nearly eaten by dogs, Kyouya. And they didn't even think about helping! It was just one big show for them…but he almost died. I-I…please tell me, how people can be so cruel, so blind to the needs of others. I don't understand it!"

Tsuna buried his face into his pillow and his whole body broke out in silent sobs.

The brunette heard Kyouya sigh and he felt the mattress move. He curled up even tighter, thinking that the raven was leaving him. But suddenly Tsuna felt himself being embraced by strong, warm arms that wrapped themselves tightly around his slender waist and pressed him tightly to a firm, lean chest.

The younger boy stiffened, but didn't push the other off.

"K-Kyouya?"

"SShhh…"

And the arms tightened around him and suddenly one of the arms loosened a bit, just so a hand could intertwine with his own. Tsuna felt soft breathing near his neck, causing a new shiver to race down his spine. But this one wasn't unpleasant at all. No, he quite enjoyed this closeness of another human being right next to him.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to let out a content sigh and he snuggled closer to the heat of the other body. He could feel the raven's strong heartbeat through his back and he couldn't help but blush.

"Go to sleep now, Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yeah…"

The brunette closed his eyes and tried to calm his frantic heart down. Kyouya seemed to feel his nervousness, because suddenly he ran his thumb over the back of Tsuna's hand and nuzzled deeper into his neck.

"K-Kyouya?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you."

Kyouya stopped his nuzzling for a moment, but soon continued.

"For what?"

The brunette let out a quiet laughter.

"For rescuing me that day. I am glad that I am alive. If I had died…I wouldn't have been able to meet all these wonderful people…I wouldn't have been able to be here…with…you."

Kyouya chuckled and suddenly kissed his cheek, causing Tsuna to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm also glad, Tsunayosh-"

"M-Mommy?"

Tsuna immediately sat up in bed and looked towards the door, when he heard the tearful voice.

There, standing with their hands tightly clasped together, were his two sons.

"Natsu-chan? Kazu-chan? W-What's wrong?"

Kazuki shuffled with his tiny feet and looked down, while tightening his hold on Natsu's hand.

"U-Umm…we couldn't sleep. Can we, can we…sleep…with you?"

Tsuna smiled gently at his two sons and patted the space beside him on the bed.

The two children immediately brightened and ran towards Tsuna.

But they soon stopped before the bed and their eyes suddenly grew to the size of dinner plates. Tsuna was confused and followed their gazes until they landed on Kyouya, who had his arms still wrapped around his waist and looked at the display before him curiously.

"HHHHIIIII! This isn't what it looked like, boys! K-Kyouya…just had a nightmare! Yeah, that's right!"

But Natsu and Kazuki only smirked knowingly and jumped on the bed, snuggling close to Tsuna's side.

The brunette laid back down and drew the blanket over the four of them.

Kyouya chuckled and leaned over Tsuna to kiss his son on the forehead. Natsu watched this silently, but felt a tightening in his chest. He snuggled deeper into Tsuna's chest for comfort.

But then, suddenly, he felt a large hand brush his bangs away from his face and a kiss being planted on his forehead. Natsu looked up into deep blue eyes and smiled at the older man.

"A-Are you mommy's husband? Are you…my daddy?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and looked at the sweating brunette, who tried to evade his gaze.

"Mind telling me, what's going on?"

"HHHHHIII! W-Well you see…umm…seems like I am…their…mommy now…"

His voice got quieter at the end and he blushed beet red.

"Mommy, eh? Well…I guess that makes me the father."

Tsuna's mouth fell open and he couldn't help but stare at the raven haired man.

"W-What-"

"Yay, you hear that Kazu-chan? We're one big family now!"

The boys laughed and tackled the two adults.

All of them broke out in boasting laughter and a tickling fight began instantly.

"haha, no have mercy on me! Haha…please s-stop already, haha!"

And then suddenly, Kyouya who had been leaning over the brunette tickling him like there was no tomorrow, stopped. Tsuna opened his eyes and gulped when he saw just how close their faces had gotten.

"K-Kyou-mpf!"

And then it happened and their lips touched. It was an innocent kiss, but it held so much emotion in it, that Tsuna felt tears well up in his eyes.

After a short time, Kyouya pulled back and wiped the tears away from the brunette's flushed cheeks.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna only hiccupped and tried to cover his face with his hands, but Kyouya held them captive at his sides.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi. With all my heart."

The younger male slowly opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue orbs of the other.

And what he read in them gave him the final push.

With a surge of power, Tsuna freed himself from those restraining arms and wrapped his own arms around the raven's shoulders, while leaning in and crushing their lips together again.

"I love you, too, Kyouya. I-I'm so happy!"

Natsu and Kazuki were smiling and held hands again.

"Yeah, now we're really one family."

And just like that, the four of them quickly fell asleep and each of them wore a beautiful smile on their face.

* * *

><p>While I'm lying right here, next to you, I feel my heart beat in the same rhythm as yours.<p>

We are one, an entity. And we have finally found our place in the world.

I don't believe that there won't be any more pain for me, I know there will, but I don't mind anymore. I have found happiness…love. And I have already reached my goal.

I have changed three lives with my own and I know that their's will eventually be able to change another's life.

There is a reason for being alive, for everyone of us.

The only difficult part is: how will we find it?

It's not so hard: Just listen to your heart. And reach out to another. Just like that. Heart to Heart.

* * *

><p><em>The difference between yesterday and tomorrow,<em>

_Bleeding and healing,_

_Joy and pain..._

_Tuth to be told, one can not live without the other._

_It's the circle of life._

_States that we all must conquer to become a rational human being;_

_With a consciousness._

_To be able to feel and know and notice the difference,_

_To choose the right from the wrong..._

_We must overcome our greatest sorrow and stay strong!_

_So we won't be devoured by bliss and greed. _

_No one can ever stay for long;_

_On one of the two sides. _

_Some maybe a little bit longer than others,_

_Some perhaps a little less. _

_But..._

_In the end..._

_It's the difference of all things in contrast..._

_That makes us_

_HUMAN_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone needs a reminder that the fact of their being on this Earth is imprtant and that one life...can change everthing.<strong>_

__-Marge Kennedy.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>o that was 'Heart to Heart'. I hope you liked it, although the ending was little too fluffy. I enjoyed writing it :D.

I want to thank everyone who read my story, so: THANK YOU!


End file.
